


Nectar

by TheCircusRat



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: F/M, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is something, hypnos is barely there lol, sort of sorry abt that shfbsbf, this is uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCircusRat/pseuds/TheCircusRat
Summary: this is,,,,, entirely my gf's fault. n e wayspicy reader/thanatos ficlet. if ur thirsty for thanatos this is for u
Relationships: Thanatos (Hades Video Game)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Nectar

It was a simple visit to the House of Hades, not routine per se- you didn't go there regularly and you didn't want to. Then again, who did want to, really? But you digress. Either way, standing in that long line in that long hall wasn't exactly the pinnacle of exciting things to spend your afterlife doing. But it was necessary for one reason or another, so the sooner you got it over with, the better. Thankfully- well, maybe thankfully- a shrill voice drew you out of your thoughts, surprised shouting drawing your attention down the hall.

“I'm awake, I'm awake!” It was Hypnos, you knew that much. You also knew Hypnos was the god of sleep, so he probably wasn't awake. He had a reputation. It was common knowledge at this point, it wasn't like you died yesterday. Though, the particular reason he was awake this time was another god- not Hades, reminding him to pay attention to his work, but Thanatos (reminding him to pay attention to his work).

You remembered him quite well. Thanatos had brought you here, after all. You remembered his piercing stare, his strong hands, his reserved words. He was beautiful, despite being Death Incarnate, godly to look upon in a way that only a god could be.

There was a large possibility you had a slight crush on him.

Maybe it started when he took you from the mortal world, or maybe it started there. You couldn't exactly say for yourself. How it was going, though, well... you weren't complaining.

It was a dark corner of Tartarus, a place no one would come looking or perhaps even knew about. Dark, but not uncomfortable. And certainly not cold, not then at least. Thanatos was pressed close to you, hands pinning your hands against the wall, framing you. His lips were centimeters from yours, your shared air warm between you. It was just the two of you, close, breathless.

He moved forward again, pressing his lips to yours once more. His lips were soft as they kissed you, soft as they always were. One of his hands left yours and moved to trace your jaw, down your neck, touches to distract you as he slipped his thigh between your legs. His movements were slow, deliberate, almost torturous in the way he teased you. You were almost sure you could get drunk off of the feeling. Drunk off of him.

Thanatos pulled away, pressing a kiss to the corner of your lips, to your jaw, down your neck once more, but with his lips this time. He paused, biting at the junction where your neck met your shoulder, close to your collarbone, soothing the spot with more kisses once he'd left a mark. The hand he'd freed found its way over his shoulder, threading through his hair, quiet gasps escaping you as he worked.

You bit your lip, head tilted back as you tugged at his hair. His mouth worked across your collarbones, your neck, kissing and biting any exposed skin he could get to. You wanted more, wanted to feel him, wanted to- you wanted. You knew he knew. A small, desperate noise left you as you tugged his hair again, bringing him up to kiss him once more, a hunger only he could satiate clawing at you.

A whine left you as you tried to grind against his thigh, searching for some kind of relief, and you could feel him smirk into the kiss as he held you tightly in place. Whatever reserved way he acted around others seemed to evaporate when he was here like this, with you. You could feel him against you in other ways, too, so many- his hands, warm and firm and gods what those hands could do, what they had done, long fingers that moved with grace and trained power, palms weathered by work but no roughness without purpose and no failing to be careful. An extension of him, ethereal as he was.

You could feel his breath, too, his lips against yours and other parts of you. Soft and decided and yours as much as his, as he was (for the moment at least, damned godly duties getting in the way). And against you, close to your hip, you could feel him pressed against you, hard and just as wanting as you. You, someone who was once mortal, affecting this otherworldly being in such a way. The realization almost left you lightheaded, sensations coming at you in so many different ways. Yes, you could get drunk off of him, and you certainly knew you wanted to.

“Please,” you uttered, eyes shut tight, head back and panting for the air you didn't technically need anymore, “I want you.” Thanatos seemed to acquiesce somewhat, moving to lift you, press you against the wall as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Your other hand made to grab his shoulder as he shifted his hands to hold you up better, pressing you against the wall in a firmer grasp.

“I want to feel you. I want to taste you,” you continued, and a thought entered your head, promptly leaving your mouth before you could think it over, “Let me drink your nectar.” Thanatos stilled as laughter involuntarily bubbled up inside you. You cracked an eye open to look at him, an odd look meeting your gaze.

“I- wait, I meant-” You tried and failed, giggling too much to form actual words. Thanatos eventually cracked too, laughter he'd been trying his hardest to keep down escaping him. In turn, you just dissolved into more of your own laughter. He had to set you down, eventually, so that neither of you were hurt in your giggling fit. Soon, it was just the two of you, leaning against the wall and laughing about a stupid joke. Every once in a while, it would subside, but then you'd glance at each other and start laughing all over again. By the time you were well and properly done, your cheeks hurt from grinning and you were breathless for an entirely different reason now. Thanatos leaned in to kiss you again, soft and affectionate instead of hungry and wanting this time.

“You,” he mumbled between kisses, “are going to be the death of me.” You couldn't help but grin and laugh at the you-level joke he'd just made, warm feelings flooding you. You two spent another long several moments like that, trading affectionate kisses and love. It was nice.

“I have to get going,” Thanatos finally pulled away properly, looking mournful for a moment. He pressed one last kiss to your lips, leaving you with a promise, lowly saying “This isn't over.”

You bit your lip and nodded, feeling far too alone as he left. Excitement and want curled in your stomach, though, at the prospect of him returning. You couldn't wait for that.

(Perhaps you'd get your nectar then.)

**Author's Note:**

> i,,,,, have. nothing to say. my gf made a joke, and i wrote this. sjfbsjfnshfhs i hope u all enjoy this as much as she does
> 
> i get embarrassed writing kiss scenes but. this. sjfnsnfnd here i am


End file.
